


A Second Chance

by TheWolves24



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolves24/pseuds/TheWolves24
Summary: The four men were sent to kill the four Sailor soldiers, but they never thought they would reclaim so much more in the process.





	

pursue this course, but didn't for some reason. 'Shrugs.' Isn't stopping me though!

Okay, so I muted the violence in the fighting here, because I wasn't sure if I would get backlash for it, they are just middle school girls, and I didn't want them to be in an all out fist fight with the men. But, if you are wanting to see a little more in their fight, just let me know and I'll revise this chapter.

Thanks for reading this little interlude!

 

OOOOOOOO

 

Queen Beryl sat in front of the four generals, eliciting a sharp glare at them.

 

The four men were watching her narrowly, wondering what their punishment would be.

 

Probably death, for they had all failed her.

 

Silence.

 

Suddenly, a thought popped up into the dark Queen's brain, a sinister smile settling itself on her features. She knew what they could do for her. Something that would really help their mission.

 

Getting rid of the Sailor Guardians. With them gone, getting to the Moon Princess would not be a hassle anymore.

 

“The four of you.” She started, catching their attentions quickly.

 

The men stood up straighter, waiting on her to continue.

 

“The four of you have let me down. I should kill you all, but I have decided to show mercy. I will give you all one more chance.”

 

Kunzite knelt, bowing his head, “Thank you my Queen for this underserving clemency you have bequeathed upon us.”

 

Beryl only glared at him, moving her eyes over to the other three whose heads were bowed low as well.

 

“I want the Sailor Guardians dead. I do not care if you cannot reach the Princess, but I want them out of the way. They are nothing but a nuisance. Without them, the Princess will fall fast. All of them, all four of them gone.”

 

And for good measure, Beryl was going to assign specific one’s to each of the men.

 

“Jadeite, I want you to slaughter that fire woman. You can freeze with your powers, taking her on by yourself should be an easy task.” She commanded him, staring him down.

 

He nodded, and bowed once again, “Yes, my Queen. Consider it done.”

 

“Nephrite, you are to take on that amazon woman, the one who conjures thunder. She’s an all or nothing type of girl, you should be able to tire her out easily.”

 

The man bowed as well, nodding his head in agreement.

 

“Zoisite, you will take on Mercury, she is highly intelligent, but you are cunning and sly. You will be able to read her actions, and use them against her. She should be rather easy.”

 

Zoisite smirked, his eyes flashing dangerously. “With pleasure, my Queen.”

 

“My dearest Kunzite, you unfortunately have the leader of the Sailor Scouts. This Venus girl. She is very cunning, and very powerful. She is not to be taken lightly. I have trust that you can put her down, I’m not wrong in my estimation am I?” She raised a brow, challenging him.

 

Kunzite grinned evilly, happy that he had been given her.

 

“I will not let you down my Queen.”

 

 OOOOOOO

 

The four girls looked out the window, watching the storm get stronger outside.

 

“Something’s coming.” Rei said, feeling a hostile energy in the air.

 

Lita looked at her friend, her green eyes going back to the swarming black clouds outside the apartment.

 

“What about Usagi?” Ami asked the other three girls.

 

“She should be safe with Mamoru. If anything were to happen, we have means to reach her. As of right now, there is nothing that I see from here, except for a bad thunderstorm.”

 

Rei however, could feel the friction in the air, something was making her hair stand on end.

 

 OOOOOO

 

The four girls were sitting on the ground, playing cards.

 

“Mina.” Lita said, getting the blonde’s attention.

 

“Mmm.” She responded, slamming her bad deck down, grumbling angrily in the process.

 

Lita didn’t know how to start, she wasn’t sure how her friends would react. What would they say? Taking a deep breath in, she looked around, feeling Rei’s dark eyes observe her.

 

“W-Well, I-I-,” Lita started, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand.

 

“Lita. Spit it out.” Rei said, annoyance seeping into her tone.

 

“Do you ever have dreams about the Moon Kingdom?” Lita finally asked, blushing furiously.

 

Mina looked at her, quirking an eyebrow. A face flashed before her eyes suddenly and she bit her lip.

 

“Sometimes.” She answered her friend, feeling the clutch of heartbreak seize her.

 

“Why do you want to know Lita? Is everything alright?” Ami asked, her blue eyes concerned.

 

How was she to tell them that she was having these very strange dreams. Ones where a very handsome man that she could not fully see was constantly her companionship. How had she come to know him? Was he a friend? A lover?

 

“I keep having these strange dreams about a man. I can’t really see him, it’s like an outline of him. But the dream never reveals to me what his face looks like.”

 

Mina felt her heart rate pick up, but she didn’t show it, concentrating fully on her cards.

 

Rei caught a slight tick in Mina’s cheek.

 

Silence.

 

“I’m not sure Lita. Maybe it’s...maybe it’s just a coincidence. I don’t really remember all too much, and I haven’t had any strange dreams such as that.”

 

Lying. Mina was lying. But she knew that if she told the truth, that the memories for the other guardians would come flowing back and then…well, nothing ever good came from heartbreak.

 

Especially for Lita and Ami.

 

It was best that they remain oblivious.

 

This thought trailed off though when suddenly, the lights went out over them, leaving them in the pitch black.

 

“I’ll tell you again.” Rei said through the darkness, “Something is wrong. I can feel it.”

 

Mina could feel it now to, her thoughts dashing to…

 

Kunzite.

 

It was them. This was how it happened the last time when she went to battle him. He had cut all the lights out, making a rolling blackout throughout the city.

 

“Transform.” Mina commanded, holding her own wand up.

 

OOOOO 

 

The girls were running through the streets. Something out of the corner of their eyes stopping them, all four of them standing in the middle of the empty road, the sidewalks void of people, everything felt dead.

 

“Welcome Scouts.” A deep voice said, making them look upwards.

 

There all four of them were.

 

Kunzite, Zoisite, Jadeite and Nephrite all glared down at them, their aura’s a dark black.

 

“They’re stronger.” Rei stated, “A lot stronger, their auras are…suffocating my senses.”

 

Suddenly, Lita gasped, clutching her head.

 

Mina turned to her, realizing instantly what was happening to her friend.

 

“Come on Lita, now isn’t the time to remember!” Out of nowhere a high-powered ball of energy flew at them. Venus reacted quickly, grabbing Lita’s arm, shoving her forward.

 

“Go!” She yelled at her friends, bolting behind them.

 

Then, suddenly there was a blast in front of them, blowing the women every which way. Venus tumbled, her arms knocking painfully against the ground.

 

Climbing to her feet, she noticed Kunzite floating in the air above her. “Now I have you all to myself. Your friends will be a little too preoccupied to interfere this time.”

 

Mina took a step back, not wanting to fight him.

 

She had to though, it was fight or die.

 

Throwing her right hand up, she conjured her chain, making it fly towards him. Grinning wickedly, he side stepped it, landing gracefully closer to her.

 

 

 

Lita was struggling, diving Nephrite’s multiple power attacks, her feet narrowly missing one of his power blasts that would have sent her flying to her death into the side of a building.

 

Pumping her legs, she conjured her lightning, throwing it over her shoulder, missing him by the sounds of it crashing into a pole. Cursing to herself, she stopped and threw her hands up, facing him head on, the fear gone from her face.

 

Throwing her hands up, she closed her eyes, "Jupiter! Flower Hurricane!"

 

She felt herself spinning as the intense power ripped through her body to collide with his own.

 

 

OOOOO

 

 

Rei glared at Jadeite, watching his movements. Raising his hands, he conjured a snow storm, making the air around her thick with the frost from it. Before he could send it her way though, she raised her own hands, her fire power thick in her own palms.

 

The powers met in the middle, catching both of them off guard.

 

Rei held on, feeling the ice start to overpower her fire.

 

OOOOO 

 

Ami was lying sprawled out, a green energy blast had hit her square on. Biting her lip, she climbed to her feet, seeing the blonde-haired man start to raise his hands for another attack.

 

“Mercury bubbles!” She screamed, flinging her powers at him, making a strong mist fall over him, covering the atmosphere around his person.

 

Growling, Zoisite flung his hand up, dispelling the annoying mist.

 

Mercury watched with horror as he brushed her attack off. As if it was nothing.

 

Rei was right.

 

They were incredibly powerful this go around.

 

OOOOO 

 

Lita was still struggling in fighting Nephrite, the memories that had been suppressed coming back full force. And she knew suddenly, that he was the one who she had been with in the Moon Kingdom. He was the one who was filling her dreams with questions.

 

They had loved each other.

 

But this person was _not_ him.

 

He was not evil.

 

Turning around, she grit her teeth, closing her eyes to conjure her thunder.

 

“Supreme thunder!” She yelled, the static around her crackling with the force, “Crash!!”

 

The wave of energy hit him, knocking him off balance a little bit, but not nearly enough for her liking. Gathering another attack, she flung it at him, but this time he side-stepped it, smirking as he did so.

 

 OOOOO

 

Mina was throwing everything she could at Kunzite. He wasn’t even breaking a sweat, nothing she sent his way was phasing him in the slightest.

 

After a strong blast from him, she flew forward, rolling with painful force that knocked the air out of her lungs.

 

Coming to a halt, she gasped, trying to choke down the breath that had been knocked from her. How was she going to win this?

 

 OOOOO

 

Rei was deflecting blast after blast of ice that was thrown at her. Jadeite was merciless in his attempts to hit her.

 

Conjuring a huge fireball, she threw it at him, hitting him square on. A loud yelp sounded in the air, knocking him back.

 

Rei was panting, a strange feeling in her head. A sharp pain made her jolt and clutch her temples, a loud sound filling her eardrums.

 

What was this?

 

OOOOO 

 

Ami herself was running, feeling Zoisite alongside her. Reaching out, she threw shine aqua at him, the force of it knocking him into the side of a car.

 

Her heart was beating ferociously as a pain in her head ripped through her temples. Gritting her teeth, she skidded to a halt and laid her hand upon her skin.

 

What was this feeling?

 

OOOOO 

 

Lita was panting, the sweat pouring down her face. No matter what she threw at Nephrite, it was not enough. Lightning storm, Flower hurricane, leaves of oak, thunderbolts, everything he just dodged, or deflected with his shield.

 

She felt the tears hit the back of her eyes, but clenched her lids shut, knowing this was not the time to cry.

 

 OOOOO

 

Mina flew through the air, landing in a heap by a light pole. Her leotard had ripped, displaying a part of her arm that was coated in dried blood. Whimpering, she felt Kunzite draw closer, his aura washing over her.

 

Shakily, she touched her tiara, “Crescent beam.”

 

The beam flew at him, making him shield his eyes from the brightness of the attack. Venus took this opportunity to stand up, holding her hand out to conjure up her sword.

 

Upon seeing this move, his own sword materialized into his open palm. Venus ran at him, swiping her sword at his face, he narrowly deflected it, the blades clanging together in a noise that rattled Mina’s soul. Looking at him sadly, she felt the tears start to slide out of her eyes.

 

 OOOOO

 

Rei was dodging another ice attack, when suddenly a power attack caught her and sent her flying into the sidewalk. Landing on her side, she whimpered, feeling the flaming pain shoot through her abdomen.

 

She couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. He was moving towards her quickly, a power attack blossoming in his hand to end her.

 

Rei shut her eyes and thought of bright flames. Holding a shaking hand out, she screamed, “Fire blast!”

 

The fire hit him dead on and he flew backwards, his uniform tearing a little bit in the process.

 

Rei watched and suddenly felt liquid run down her face, holding her hand up she felt tears.

 

Then, it all came back.

 

Her and Jadeite on Earth together, in the Moon Kingdom, walking through the gardens, making light conversation, weighing each other, watching each other, trying to make out who the other was.

 

Her heart clenched and she shakily stood up.

 

She did not want to fight him.

 

But, she had to..

 

 OOOOO

 

Ami was holding up her own shield against a powerful attack that would have probably killed her with the ferocity of it.

 

Looking across the way at his hateful expression, the memories that had been suppressed came flooding back, hitting her like a tidal wave.

 

Zoisite’s smile.

 

Their interesting conversations regarding books. Him teaching her how to tell jokes more often. Teaching her how to not be so serious all the time.

 

Then, his proposal for her hand the night before the Moon Kingdom fell.

 

Ami was to lost in her thoughts to see the power blast coming, and by the time she realized what was happening, she was being flung bodily against a concrete wall.

 

The air slammed from her lungs in a sound that made her want to wretch.

 

She laid there, looking straight above her, not able to move any longer.

 

Zoisite…her sweet, gentle Zoisite.

 

It really was not fair.

 

Mercury’s head rolled over, watching as he came towards her, the hateful gleam in his eye stirring the tears from hers.

 

Closing her eyes, she willed the life to leave her before he dealt the finishing blow. She didn’t want that for him, she didn’t want that to be her last memory of him.

 

 OOOOO

 

Mina was covering her arm as she ran from Kunzite. She could hear his boots on the concrete, his movements not far behind her own. He had managed to swing his sword on her arm, the blade cutting through to the bone.

 

She couldn’t stop though.

 

She had to gain the upper-hand of this fight in some way.

 

 OOOOO

 

Lita was thrown bodily against one of the building exteriors, a hand whipping out to grab her by the ponytail, flinging her onto the ground.

 

She was crying, barely making it up before he swooped down to grab her again.

 

Conjuring up her thunder, she aimed it at him, but he sidestepped it. He flung his own blast at her, and it caught her, ripping her up to send her flying across the gravel once again.

 

Her foot landed in a position it was not meant to and she shrieked, feeling the pain rip through her leg.

 

Crawling forward, she closed her eyes, knowing he was almost to her now.

 

 OOOOO

 

Rei was hit with one of the ice blasts, the force of the storm catching her, making her collide with one of the vehicles that lay in the street.

 

She fell onto her knees, breathing in quickly, trying her best to get her footing once again.

 

Her shoulder would not move though, there was shredding pain that was making the concept of getting off the ground, very difficult.

 

Closing her eyes, she tasted blood as it ran from her nose into her mouth.

 

 OOOOO

 

Mina had blocked one of Kunzite’s attacks, firing her chain at him, catching his cheek. While he rose up, gathering his wits again, Mina looked around and noticed everybody else was down.

 

No!

 

“Get up everybody!” She bellowed at them.

 

They did not move.

 

Rei was sobbing on her knees, her eyes trained on Jadeite as he advanced on her, her face a bloody mess.

 

Ami was knocked out on the ground, Zoisite reaching low to grab her.

 

Lita was trying to crawl away from Nephrite as he loomed over her.

 

Mina screamed and tried to get over to them, when Kunsite appeared in front of her, knocking her square in the face, sending her flying backwards.

 

 OOOOO

 

Ami watched as Zoisite grabbed her by the front of her uniform, his blonde hair falling gracefully beside her head. Whimpering, she could not move as his hand enclosed around her throat.

 

“Give up.” He said to her, squeezing harder this time.

 

And she did. Closing her eyes, she let her powers go, the glow of her uniform leaving her, the blue ribbons flowing around her.

 

Zoisite smirked and raised his right hand up, a dagger materializing in his hand now.

 

Ami shut her eyes, thinking of the Moon Kingdom, her friends, and her family.

 

Zoisite brought the knife down, meaning to strike her directly in the chest, when a blue barrier spread over her, her breasts now shielded from his eyesight.

 

Out of nowhere, where her own sailor compact would be, a small, blue crystal sprung forth from the middle of her uniform, drifting in front of him. His green eyes watched the crystal spin in front of him, suddenly glowing with a bright light that drew him inwards.

 

Crying out, he shielded his face, closing his eyes.

 

When he opened them, he was in a different place, a different time.

 

He was in tall grass, standing beneath a tree, his hair flowing carefully with the wind. Beside him were the other three kings, but their eyes were drawn towards something in the middle of the field.

 

Four women. Four beautiful women in Sailor Senshi outfits.

 

The Princesses guardians.

 

His green eyes drifted along the women, stopping on a short figure with blue hair and even bluer eyes. Her eyes clashed with his and he felt a stinging rip through his head. Gritting his teeth, he held his head in his hands, the memories suddenly flying through his inner vision, making him cry out.

 

_Mercury…_

 

_Fiancée…_

 

_Enemy.._

 

_No! Not enemy!_

 

Clutching his chest now, he saw her face laughing before his eyes.

 

The images flew around him, making him feel like he was crazy.

 

But all he saw was her.

 

Her.

 

Her.

 

_Her._

 

OOOOO

 

Lita tried to get away from Nephrite, but he was to quick, and her ankle was not going to allow her to get very far.

 

Shrieking, she felt him grasp her by the collar, lifting her up and slamming her into a wall. His brown eyes drew her in, clashing with her green ones.

 

His hand went to her neck, stroking the skin there before he tightened considerably, cutting off her airway.

 

“Relinquish your life to the Dark side.” He told her, grinning sadistically.

 

Jupiter just stared at him, her mouth wide in panic and shock.

 

This was not the Nephrite she had known, the one who had told her she was beautiful constantly, the one who swam with her in the white lake, who walked with her through the gardens, pointing out various flowers that did not grow on Earth.

 

He was not the one who told her that he wished to marry her.

 

Closing her eyes, she let her strength go, feeling her uniform fall away, leaving behind only the green ribbons, insinuating her defeat.

 

Nephrite stared as she grew naked before him, the green ribbons grazing her breasts. Smiling wickedly, he moved his other hand up to meet with his other one on her neck.

 

Before he could though, a bright light spread throughout her chest, bringing with it a dark, green crystal.

 

The light grew brighter, but this time beckoned him to look at it.

 

His brown eyes widened, then he automatically slammed his eyes shut as the warm light fell over him.

 

When the light left, he opened his eyes and looked around. He was standing under a tree in the middle of the field that lay right outside the Earth’s palace.

 

The other three King’s and Lord Endymion stood there with him.

 

But, they were all looking out into the meadow, their eyes caught on something in the middle.

 

Four women, and the fifth hiding behind a big tree, trying to keep herself hidden from view.

 

His eyes danced along them, when they finally fell on the taller of the four. When his brown eyes fell onto her green one’s, he felt a wave of daja vu fall over his person, multiple pictures and scenarios now flying through his head.

 

_Jupiter..._

 

_Lover…_

 

_Enemy…_

 

 _No_. She was not the enemy.

 

Clenching his eyes shut, he fell to his knees and grabbed at his head, whimpering as memories of their previous life flew past his inner vision.

 

There she was, swimming with him, running with him, play wrestling.

 

Then, there was passion.

 

Their lips were locked beneath the moonlight, his hands on her person, her mouth open to whisper something into his ear.

 

OOOOO 

 

Jadeite kicked Rei’s side, making her fall over, her dark violet eyes giving off the intensity of disdain, but also of sadness, longing, and betrayal.

 

Kneeling down, he grabbed Rei’s collar, making her head loll off to the side. Raising a hand, Jadeite made a move to slam it into her heart, killing her with his power attack.

 

The only thing his hand hit was a small barrier that fell over her chest before his hand collided with her breastbone.

 

Suddenly, her uniform fell away, leaving nothing but red ribbons flowing around her naked form. Her violet eyes were shut, the blood dried and smeared on her face now.

 

Jadeite glared at the little barrier, not knowing what it was.

 

Before he could try to repeat his action, a small, red glittering crystal appeared in front of his face, beckoning him in with its beautiful light.

 

Suddenly, he was being flung into a different time, a different place. The warm sun hit his face, making his eyes open wider now. Moving his hand, he looked out over the meadow that he stood in, noticing the other three kings stood beside him, including their prince Endymion.

 

Following their glances, he saw four gorgeous women standing still, staring at them in return.

 

His blue eyes floated along the figures, his stare finally falling upon one with long raven colored hair, her eyes the same hue.

 

His blue eyes clashed with hers, and he suddenly felt as if he were falling towards the ground.

 

He shut his eyes, biting his bottom lip, flashes of memories swarming through his inner vision. It was her…the Mars girl.

 

_Mars…_

 

_Friend.._

 

_Guarded.._

 

_Distant.._

 

_True Love.._

 

_Enemy.._

 

 _No_. She was not the enemy.

 

Then, stronger images flashed before his eyes.

 

She and him were talking in one, their eyes distant as they stared off into the atmosphere.

 

He could feel her violet eyes, then he could hear her little laugh, which made his insides light up. He knew how rare it was for her to laugh.

 

A memory from the meadow broke over him, one where they were walking, speaking of various topics, glancing every now and then at each other, trying to get a good grip of who the other truly was.

 

Her trust.

 

She did not give it freely.

 

Then, there was one, the last one where he had bent low and claimed her mouth with his.

 

 OOOOO

 

Mina could feel the tears run down her face as she backed away from the man with the sword. Its tip was pointed directly at her throat. Mina’s own sword had dropped before she fell onto the ground. Looking up at Kunzite, she saw the evil that lay deep down in his eyes, those silver eyes that she loved so much...

 

Had loved so much…

 

She knew this was it.

 

There was no getting to Sailor Moon, the entire city had been placed under some kind of sleeping spell, which meant the four of the scouts were the only ones who were alive in the town.

 

Well, just _her_ now…

 

The tears were flowing down her face, her arm bleeding, her legs scratched up, her bottom lip split from the blow he dealt her.

 

Kunzite smirked and brought the sword over his head, moving to plunge it down to kill her.

 

When the sword whizzed through the air, the blade suddenly hit a small force field in front of her chest, the blade bounding off it.

 

Kunzite was startled, watching as the uniform on the woman fell away and golden ribbons billowed out in front of her chest, concealing her breasts.

 

His eyes flitted over her, seeing a small golden crystal start to float out of her chest.

 

It was bright, extremely so.

 

But, it also summoned him in, like the pull of a wave.

 

The light fell over his person, making him shield his eyes.

 

When he opened them, he realized he was standing beneath a tree, the other three King’s beside him, and also the Prince Endymion.

 

But, this time, the other three King’s turned to him, their eyes void of emotion, some filled with tears, some of hatred.

 

Self-loathing.

 

Turning away from them, his silver eyes gazed out into the meadow, seeing four warrior women staring back at them.

 

His eyes skimmed through them, landing solely on one that adorned the color gold proudly, her chin up, her beads gracefully placed on her waist.

 

The leader by the way she stood.

 

When her sky blue eyes hit his, he backed up, his hand going to his heart to clench at the muscle there.

 

He knew her.

 

_Venus…_

 

_His love.._

 

_His life.._

 

_His wife.._

 

_The enemy.._

 

_No! Not the enemy!_

 

Suddenly, visions of various scenarios flew through his eyes.

 

One was her running and folding him into a hug, her watery smile filling him with such happiness that he could hardly stand it.

 

Another came up, and it was them in the gardens near the Earth castle, their hands clasped together, their expressions that of peace.

 

Then, there was one that made his stomach roll.

 

It was them eloping, standing in front of an Earth priest, his yellowed gaze kind, soft, gentle.

 

Beside him stood Prince Endymion, and beside her Princess Serenity with her glowing smile and watering eyes, the happiness for her friend clearly evident.

 

They had been married, in secret, if only for a moment.

 

Kunzite tried to catch his breath, but could not do so.

 

Falling forcefully out of the memory, he opened his eyes to look around, he was back on the street with her, her eyes closed, her arm leaking blood.

 

No.

 

_No._

 

His eyes trailed off to the other men, who looked just as destroyed as he felt.

 

Nephrite had the head of the Jupiter girl clutched in his hands, bending low to meld her form against his, rocking her.

 

Jadeite was staring down at the fire girl, his blue eyes devoid of any emotion at all, his form trembling.

 

And Zoisite was holding the Mercury girl, his arms shaking her, trying to get her to open her eyes.

 

Kunzite looked back down at Venus, the woman he had taken as his wife in the last days of the Moon Kingdom.

 

Their memories had returned.

 

 OOOOO

 

Sailor Moon and Mamoru were bounding down the road, Luna and Artemis keeping up with them.

 

Usagi was crying, her moon sector hung loosely in her hand. She could no longer sense her friends, or feel their life forces.

 

Which meant…

 

 

 

The four of them stopped, seeing figures in the street, all of them on the ground.

 

Sailor Moon screamed upon seeing them, it was the men Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite, and they all lay over the bodies of her friends.

 

“No!” She screamed.

 

Luna and Artemis were running towards the fallen comrades, noticing the men around them.

 

“What have you done!?” Artemis screamed at Kunzite, charging him.

 

Before he could jump on the man’s back though, a barrier shot out and clipped the cat, making him fly backwards.

 

“Sailor Moon! No!” Tuxedo mask yelled, grabbing her forearm to stop her.

 

She turned to him, her eyes overflowing with tears.

 

“I-I’ve got to help them!”

 

“There is nothing you can do. They are not dead.”

 

“B-But..” She started, feeling the man encase her in a tight hug.

 

“The men have to wake them up. It’s all a part of getting their memories back. But your friends are not dead.”

 

Luna and Artemis looked up at him as well.

 

“We just have to wait.” He told them, seeing their own eyes fill with tears.

OOOOO

 

Kunzite stared down at Venus, her bright gold crystal still shining in the air by his face. He didn’t know what to do, all he knew was that he did not want to lose her.

 

Not now.

 

Not ever again.

 

Drawing his hand forward, he touched the gold crystal, and it instantly drew him into a memory.

 

There she was, standing in front of him, her back towards his person, she did not wear her uniform but a gold dress, the silk billowing through the breeze. Her long blonde hair whipped out with it, creating a little dance with the wind.

 

Kunzite just stared at her in awe, his heart hammering in his chest.

 

Touching her shoulder, he turned her to where she faced him.

 

She was crying. The silent tears of heartache streaming down her face.

 

Then, she looked at his face, her hand touching his cheek.

 

“You remembered.” She whispered, her eyes shining.

 

His hand grabbed hers, clutching at the softness. His silver eyes watered, but he nodded his head.

 

Venus then pulled her hand down to cover his heart, her eyes watering all the more. Standing on tiptoe then, her lips touched his and the bright light fell over them once more.

 

Kunzite opened his eyes, feeling the ghost of her lips upon his.

 

Looking down suddenly, he saw her compact glow, the crystal lowering back into her body, the light falling over her body now.

 

The ribbons disappeared suddenly, but the light grew bright as she changed from her Sailor outfit into a flowing gold dress that she wore in the Moon Kingdom when she was not called for battle.

 

Kunzite choked on emotion and watched as the woman opened her eyes, the blue of them clashing with his silver ones.

 

 OOOOO

 

Nephrite was still trying to get Jupiter to open her eyes to look at him, when suddenly her green crystal started to glow brighter, making him cry out due to its bright rays momentarily blinding him.

 

Reaching his hand out, he wrapped his hand over the tiny object, the power flinging him into a memory.

 

When the light vanished, he looked around and saw her ahead of him, her silk green gown flowing around her, the brown of her hair falling with it. His heart hammered as he wasted no time and sped over to her, stopping just behind her prone figure.

 

She turned suddenly, her green eyes smiling at him in a loving way.

 

Nephrite wasted no time and grabbed her face softly, molding his lips with hers, his kiss frantic.

 

Then, the bright light fell away, leaving him back in the middle of the road with her, her body still lifeless beneath him.

 

Tears flowed down his face, wanting to go back to where he was with her.

 

The bright light had come back, washing over her, the green crystal that had emerged now falling back into her chest.

 

Then, the outfit fell away, her hair unravelling, a green dress taking the uniforms place.

 

Nephrite waited, his heart pumping against his breast bone.

 

Her lids fluttered, finally opening, her green eyes staring up at him, her hand extended to touch his face.

 

 OOOOO

 

Jadeite was holding Rei’s hand, his fingers trembling.

 

The jewel that had risen from her, was suddenly glowing, and all he wanted it to do was stop.

 

He wanted everything to stop…

 

Shutting his eyes to the tears that were building, the light grew brighter until he could no longer stand it. Snapping them open, his fingers closed around the little object, ripping him into a vortex of brightness.

 

Shielding his eyes, he felt the light leave and he finally opened them again, his gaze falling to a goddess of a woman standing a couple feet in front of him, her arms crossed, her features pinched up.

 

Mars.

 

Her dress was a soft red, her hair bound up and out of her face, her violet eyes bright in the meadows light.

 

Jadeite couldn’t help himself, bounding forward, he closed the distance between them and folded her into his arms, the sobs that he held back now wracking his form.

 

“I’m so sorry.” He was whispering into her hair over and over, his grasp shaky.

 

“Jadeite, look at me.” She said to him, her voice commanding, but gentle.

 

He did, her violet eyes glittering with something that he couldn’t quite place.

 

Leaning in a little bit, her lips slid over his, the softness of them leaving the man breathless.

 

Then, the light came back, holding both hostage as they felt themselves slip out of the memory.

 

Opening his eyes, Jadeite looked down at the woman, seeing the crystal slip back into her bosom, her uniform now forming a red dress that billowed around her.

 

Leaning over her, he took her hand in his again, his fingers shaking.

 

Her lids opened, violet eyes finding his blue ones.

 

OOOOO 

 

Zoisite knelt over Mercury, tears trickling down his face, his arms spread over her body, his mouth pleading for her to open her eyes to look at him.

 

She wouldn’t though…

 

Then, the brightness of the little blue crystal blinded him, making his green eyes shut with the intenseness of it.

 

But, the light also beckoned him towards as well, and before he could explain why, his hand reached out to enclose itself around the little object, and then he was being encased in the light.

 

When he opened his eyes, he was standing in a meadow, his eyes seeing a woman in front of him, her eyes smiling, her face happy.

 

Mercury was staring at him, the blue silk dress she wore falling gracefully around her form. Her tiny hands were clasped in front of her, the air around her figure beaming with gentleness that clenched his heart so forcefully that he thought he’d stop breathing.

 

He slowly walked to her, stopping just short of touching her to stare at her angelic features.

 

“Is this heaven?” He asked, taking one of her petite hands between his own.

 

She smiled but shook her head.

 

Then, Zoisite leaned down and claimed her lips with his, his free hand going up to run through her beautiful hair.

 

He didn’t care what this place was, he just wanted to stay here forever with her.

 

But, the light was back and it claimed them both, flinging them back to Tokyo in the middle of the street.

 

When Zoisite opened his eyes, he choked on a sob as he looked down at her, but instead of seeing the ribbons billow around her, he watched as the little blue crystal sunk deep into her again, melting away the uniform she wore and this time turning it into her dress.

 

Zoisite waited, and watched as she opened her eyes, her gaze finally meeting his.

 

 

 

 

Alright, first chapter written, posted, and now I wait for the comments and Kudos! The second chapter will be up as soon as possible!

 

Love,

H.


End file.
